My Favorite Mistake
by MarshAngel
Summary: One of the first stories I ever wrote spruced up a bit: Serena and Darien face unexpected challenges


My Favorite Mistake PG-13  
By: MarshAngel  
watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters created by   
Naoko Takeuchi or the company that produces the show. I have no money so suing me wouldn't benefit   
either of us. This is one of the first fanfics I ever wrote and I just thought I'd go over it a bit and spruce it   
up. I hope you like it.  
  
My Favorite Mistake  
By: MarshAngel  
watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
  
Usagi squinted as the light from her window came streaming into her bedroom. It was early, but   
the blaring alarm clock just five minutes ago had screeched her awake. If anyone else had been inside the   
house they would have been shocked to hear the clock go off and to see her awake before noon on a   
Saturday. She had good reason today however; She had a date.  
It had been so long seen she'd been able to spend some quality time with her boyfriend, Mamoru.   
Her dear Mamo-chan would not be kept waiting today. She was determined to spend as much of this day as   
possible with him.  
She threw the warm coverlet off her body and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. As she got   
up, a light-headed feeling overcame her and her stomach rebelled against the sudden movement.   
"Ughh!" She groaned. "And this is why I don't want to get up ever!"  
She padded towards the bathroom, her stomach still feeling like it had taken an ocean cruise   
without her. Had she been preparing to go to school she would have made a big deal out of this minor   
event just to get out of it, but her plans for today were far more important. She had been waiting   
impatiently for this day all week and now that it was here nothing would ruin it.  
After her shower she went downstairs, missing the usual noises that would have accompanied a   
normal Saturday morning. Her parents had left yesterday afternoon for a romantic weekend at a lodge   
somewhere in the mountains and had dropped her younger brother Shingo off at a friend's house. It would   
seem that while her parents trusted her not to wreck the house while they were away they didn't trust her   
to do the same with her brother. She couldn't fault them. Given the opportunity she just might break the   
little brat.  
Breakfast was a cold affair. Even she didn't trust herself with a stove and fire. She settled for   
cereal and for the first time in a long time she actually had to make an effort to eat. It seemed her stomach   
was determined to be disagreeable today.   
A few hours later she was happily ensconced in the arms of her beloved Mamo-chan. All things   
considered, specifically her stomach with a life of its own, things were going well. They'd gone to a concert   
in the park, the central event of a fair where Mamoru had tried to entice her with food.   
Under normal circumstances food was the love of her life, second only to Mamoru, whom above   
all, was a gift from God herself. Today however, the very sight and smell of food, threatened to make her   
hurl all over her boyfriends' brand new silk shirt. If there was anything that could frighten Mamoru, it was   
the idea of Usagi not interest in food. It almost went against the laws of nature.  
Mamoru looked down at her. He had sensed she hadn't been feeling well this morning and he had   
offered to put off their date for another day but she had insisted on continuing. He had been impressed by   
her determination as well as the fact that she loved him so much that she was determined to overcome   
anything just to spend a day with him. He was still concerned however, and looking at her now his concern   
grew.  
Usagi wasn't looking too good now, however and in fact she felt even worse, something he could   
feel coming off her in waves. She was pale and her skin had grown clammy with a decidedly greenish tint.   
Her stomach and its contents felt as though they were ready to divorce her body and she was more than   
ready to sign the release forms.  
"Usagi I think I'd better take you home. You look like you're going to pass out."   
"No," she moaned, "I'm definitely not going to make it all the way home," she groaned. With that,   
she slumped into his arms. As light as Usagi was, he wouldn't be able to take her all the way to her house   
without her help. At least, not without transforming into Tuxedo Mask and there were way too many people   
around to do that. His apartment was much closer. He picked her up and began walking in the direction of   
his apartment building, less than three blocks away; overlooking the very park they were in. A few people   
looked at them oddly but he continued on his way paying no attention to the curious stares they received.   
  
Mamoru placed her gently on the bed. She groaned as he set her down. She turned unto her side   
and tried to pull herself up.   
"Mamo-chan what is wrong with me? Why do I feel so weak?"  
"Up until two months ago I would have believed this to be the work of the Negaverse or something   
similar but for the first time in a long time we've had some peace so I think you're having a really bad case   
of the Flu or a stomach virus of some kind."   
"Oh God, I think I'm going to throw up."  
He helped her up and led her to the bathroom. When she was done emptying the contents of her   
stomach he handed her a glass of water and made her drink it. A few minutes later the water and anything   
else that had been left in her stomach had joined the rest in the toilet bowl. She wasn't going to be keeping   
anything down tonight.   
He guided her back to bed and she slumped heavily unto the mattress. He sat down on the edge   
of the bed beside her and placed his hand to her forehead. She was warm. He knew it would get worst   
before it got better. "I'm so cold. She was shivering despite the sheen of sweat that appeared on her   
forehead. He pulled the sheets over her but they didn't seem to do much to help. He got up to go get   
another blanket but she stopped him with a hand on his wrist.  
"No don't go. Stay with me."  
He sat back down beside her and kissed her on her forehead. "It's ok Usako. I won't leave you."   
He pulled her closer to him and held her close, hoping the heat of his body would be enough to stop her   
shivering.   
As he had hoped, she soon stopped shivering and fell asleep in his arms. The demands of the day   
and the weariness of the entire week finally caught up with him and he fell asleep soon after her, his arms   
still wrapped tightly around her small form.  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi moaned in her sleep. She was having the most wondrous dream. Mamoru   
was kissing her and she was in heaven. She didn't know how she was aware of the shift but somehow   
Mamoru melted into the equally familiar and attractive form of her prince Endymion.  
She looked up into the dark blue eyes of the man she loved; he was so handsome. She reached   
up and brushed a dark lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes. He smiled at her and she felt his fingers   
trail down her arms and he took her hand and brought it to his lips, all the while staring into her eyes. He   
pulled her in closer to him. She found herself leaning into his chest as he kissed her ears and neck.  
She didn't ever want this dream to end. She felt so good all over. Nothing could compare to the   
perfection of this moment.  
  
Mamoru's dream was no less wonderful. The warmth of Usagi in his arms and the delicate flowery   
smell of her blonde curls seemed to have stimulated this dream; a dream of his perfect princess.  
She was so beautiful and now she was held close to him in his arms. He could feel love emanating   
from her, as if in waves that swept out to touch his very soul. She was so radiant. Her golden hair flowed in   
gentle waves over her shoulders. He pulled her close to him.  
If he had things his way he'd never let her go. He kissed her hard on the lips and she returned it   
with more passion than she ever had before. She was so beautiful he wanted to kiss her everywhere. Her   
clothes melted away and soon he was making love to her in his dream.   
"Usako."  
  
  
Mamoru groaned as the sunlight streamed in through the window and directly into his eyes. He   
looked over at the still sleeping figure of Usagi. She was so beautiful like this, with her hair down from her   
usual odangos and flowing around her shoulders. Seeing her like this reminded him of his dream last night.   
She was so innocent.   
As the night came back to him fully, he looked down at himself and realized that he was nude.   
Something told him that last night hadn't been entirely a dream. Had he really been so tired that he hadn't   
realized it?   
"Kuso," he cursed. "What the hell have I done?" Usagi groaned and turned over in her sleep.   
He let her sleep; he was in no rush to explain what had just happened to her, besides it was   
Sunday. She needed the rest.  
As Mamoru showered he cursed himself for being so stupid. She hadn't been ready. He had   
wanted her first time to be special. Why did it have to happen this way? He braced himself as he got out of   
the shower. He wasn't sure how she was going to react.  
When he entered the bedroom she was sitting up fully dressed.   
"How do you feel," he asked tentatively.   
"I feel a lot better. I'm still a little weak though and body is completely worn out."  
"We need to talk, Usagi."  
"It's ok, about last night you know," she said blushing.  
"I'm so sorry Usako. I didn't mean for it to be this way. I had wanted your first time to be special."  
It's ok Mamo-chan. I enjoyed it." Her face turned an even brighter red. His face turned a light pink   
shade showing his embarrassment "Please let's not talk about it anymore, I'm hungry."  
"That's a good sign. It must have been a twenty-four hour bug.   
Why don't you use the bathroom while I make us breakfast."  
"Ok."  
  
"A knock came at the door. Mamoru went over and opened it.   
"Hi Terra," he greeted his sister. Come in, I was just making breakfast."  
"Mamo-chan," came a voice from the bathroom, "do you have a mop, I spilled some water on the   
floor."  
"Don't worry about it. I'll get it later," he replied.  
"Oops. Did I come at a bad time," Terra asked blushing?  
What in the world was going on here? Why was Usagi-chan here so early?  
"No. It's ok," Mamoru said a light pink blush coloring his face.   
"She got really sick yesterday while we were at the park. It would have been more difficult to take   
her home so she spent the night here."  
"Oh." Terra was somewhat relieved she hadn't walked in on a more embarrassing situation.  
Mamoru was relieved that Usagi wasn't upset and even more relieved that Terra hadn't come by   
fifteen minutes earlier. His sister didn't need to know any of this.   
"Oh by the way, my parents say hi," Terra said sitting down at the kitchen table watching her   
brother cook.  
"How are they?" Mamoru asked. His sister had moved to Tokyo a few months ago with permission   
from her foster parents. Despite their newfound relationship they didn't live together. Her parents thought   
it best not to bother a college student with parental responsibilities. The underlying message of course had   
been quite obvious. They didn't want their daughter in the apartment of a bachelor whom for all they knew   
could be indulging in every type of stereotypical college-aged juvenile immoral behavior.   
"They're great. They miss me of course, but that's to be expected." Mamoru grinned. His sister   
actually reminded him a bit of Usagi. They were both so good-natured and jubilant.  
Usagi walked into the room. Her hair was down and wet. He had never seen her like this. She   
looked more angelic with her hair down and wet strands clung to her cheek. She was still pale but she   
looked a lot better.  
Her eyes went a little wide when she saw Terra and she struggled not to look completely   
embarrassed. She stuttered over her greeting before sitting down to stuff her face with food. Eating was   
much less complex than talking.  
Usagi felt a lot better than she had yesterday. She couldn't believe what had happened last night.   
It was just starting to sink in that she had lost her virginity. It didn't shock her as much as she had   
expected. It seemed perfectly natural just as natural as it was to love and want to be with Mamo-chan. She   
sat down to breakfast with Mamoru and Terra. "How do you feel Usagi-chan," Terra asked?   
"A lot better," she said answering Terra's question as well as the similar unasked question she saw   
in Mamo-chan's eyes.   
"Usagi-chan are you going to come with the rest of us when we go shopping today?"   
"Yeah. I think I'm up to it. I have to go home and change though.   
I'll meet you guys there. Oh no!"  
"What's the matter, Mamoru asked?   
"I forgot all about Luna. She's probably worried sick wondering where I am."  
"No she isn't, Terra reassured her. She stayed at Mina's last night with Artemis. "Well I'm gonna   
get going now, Bye Mo-chan. I'll see you later Usagi-chan."  
  
"Usagi, are you sure you don't want to talk about this?"  
"Mamo-chan, I'm sure. I don't think there is anything we can really say anyway. It would have   
happened eventually anyway. It's not your fault, and there was no harm done."  
"I should have been more responsible than that. It shouldn't have happened."  
"But it did," she said looking up into his eyes. Her eyes were asking and hoping he didn't regret   
making love to her. He did like it right? His eyes answered the question however. All she was concern and   
love for her.  
The look on her face now and the tone in her voice reminded him just how much she had matured   
from the fourteen year-old girl who had hit him on the head with her test paper. She was a bit taller now,   
reaching a little past his chin, just more evidence pointing to the fact that she was now a young woman and   
not a child, and a beautiful one at that.  
"It may not have been the time or the way we would have planned it, but it was no less magical."   
They both blushed as they remembered last night. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently.  
"I have to get going now," she said when he had released her from his arms. I'll probably be late   
again."  
"I'll see you soon," he said and kissed her on her forehead.  
"Bye Mamo-chan."  
  
  
Rei couldn't even be bothered to get mad anymore. Usagi was late again, like she always was.   
Terra-chan are you sure she said she was going to meet us?"  
"Yes. When I went over to Mo-chan's this morning she said she was going home to change and   
she'd meet us here."  
"What do you mean she was going home to change? Wasn't she already dressed," Makoto   
asked?"  
"She got really sick yesterday so she spent the night at his place and I guess he took care of her.   
He did look kind of tired this morning. Taking care of Usagi-chan sick or not is a tiring job."  
They all laughed.  
"I hope that joke wasn't at my expense," Usagi said walking up behind them.  
"It was and we're entitled to make fun of you after you made us wait here for half an hour."  
"Sorry. Luna was nagging me for not calling her last night to tell her where I was. She said she   
called my house from your place Mina, but she didn't get any answer so she thought I was asleep until she   
came in this morning and I wasn't there."  
"Are you feeling better, Usagi-chan," Makoto asked?  
"Yeah, it's weird but I feel a lot better this morning, I'm a little tired but I'm fine. I guess it was just   
a twenty-four hour bug."  
  
  
Six weeks later  
  
  
"Ah Kamisama, hime-chan slow down. The food's not going anywhere you know. I can't believe you   
can eat all that at this hour of the day." Haruka watched as Usagi stuffed more fries into her already half-  
filled mouth. She barely managed to swallow before starting to talk. " I didn't eat any breakfast. I'm   
hungry."  
"But Usagi-chan it's only eleven. You only woke up an hour ago, Ami pointed out.  
"I don't know why your parents named you Usagi, when Buta (AKA: pig) fits so much better," Rei   
said.  
"Shut up you pyromaniac," Usagi said.  
"Wanna say that over here," Rei asked leaning across the table?   
It was the beginning of another argument doomed to end in yet another tongue duel.   
"I can't believe they're still doing this," Ami said embarrassed for her friends. The group of girls all   
sighed. It was going to be along day.  
"I was not prepared to baby-sit today," Haruka sighed.  
As the group started out the door, Usagi suddenly moaned. "Um guys, I don't feel so good."  
"After what you just ate, I don't doubt it: a double cheeseburger with pickles" she said wrinkling   
her nose at the disgusting thought of pickles, "fries, a milkshake and a slice of cheesecake? Rei listed.   
That's enough to make me sick and I didn't even eat any of it.   
"Pickles and cheesecake together, mind you" Makoto shuddered in disgust.  
"I think I'm going to throw up," Usagi said weakly before running back inside the arcade to the   
bathrooms.  
"I'll go make sure she's ok." Mina said following Usagi back inside.   
"I wonder if this means she's going to have to eat again, Makoto asked?" Everyone groaned at the   
thought of Usagi refilling.   
  
  
For whatever strange reason, quite possibly Usagi's whining, Haruka and Michiru had agreed to   
go shopping with the slightly younger girls. Usagi had insisted that all the senshi including the outers   
should spend more time together. She believed it would help the outers' teamwork in battle. Luna had   
agreed which ledt them to believe it was her idea in the first place, only spoken from Usagi's lips.   
It hadn't been so bad, that is if you discounted Usagi's attempt to get Haruka to try on a dress.   
Eventually Haruka had given in and tried on the blue gown and she had to admit she looked good even if   
she would never be caught dead in public in it. The truth of the matter was she did it to make Usagi happy.   
Lately Usagi had been a little moody. Usagi was rarely in a bad mood so when she was, everyone took note   
and did their best to pull her out of her funk.   
It was because of this funk of hers that Haruka and Michiru had reluctantly agreed to Usagi's mall   
trip. There was also the fact that their petite princess had actually whined them into submission. Haruka   
had tried to talk Usagi out of going to the mall after she threw up at the arcade but Usagi had insisted she   
was fine. Haruka's attempts had been based not only out in concern but in a sincere desire to avoid all   
shopping experiences with the whirlwinds of energy, Usagi, Terra, and Mina.  
Whatever had been wrong seemed to be over now however, because Usagi had managed to tire   
them all out dragging them from store to store. One can only hear the phrase "Isn't that the cutest thing"   
so many times before wanting to strangle the speaker, who in this case happened to be Usagi. It may be   
their duty to protect her, but right now her friends wanted to kill her.   
Usagi seemed to have endless amounts of energy, no wonder she liked to sleep so late. Haruka   
felt like she was going to need a day of rest just to recover from this shopping trip. The only persons who   
didn't seem completely worn out were Terra and Mina. But the three of them were so much alike it wasn't   
too hard to believe, besides they'd had plenty of practice. The shopping expedition had been declared   
officially over, only when it seemed Usagi was on the verge of passing out from exhastion. Her legs had   
almost collapsed beneath her at the end of the day.   
  
"Mom what's for dinner? I am so hungry and so tired," Usagi yelled coming through the door.  
"Hi honey, how was the mall?"  
"Crowded. There were so many cute things. I wish I had money to buy them all. I got Haruka-san   
to try on a dress." As Usagi hought about the moment she smiled. The girl in the store had been shocked   
to see Haruka in a dress, since she'd assumed, like so many others, that Haruka was a guy. Of course it   
hadn't helped that Haruka had been flirting with her just moments earlier either.   
Serena never actually made it down to dinner after she finally dumped her things at the foot of her   
bed. Overwhelmed by sheer exhaustion she had merely passed out on her bed and slept until the next   
morning.  
  
  
"God this day is dragging on," Usagi muttered to herself. Usagi wasn't particularly fond of school   
at any rate, but this day was particularly boring. First her math teacher had droned on and on about   
various equations and formulas and unfortunately Usagi had been forced to pay attention as she had   
promised Mamo-chan to keep up the improvements she had made in her academics.   
She was walking down the hall to her next class when the hallway started swirling in front of her   
eyes. She had been so tired lately but suddenly everything just seemed to be bearing down on her. She   
leaned against a wall for support but her legs, no longer willing to support her weight, crumbled beneath   
her.  
  
"I think she's coming around," the nurse said.  
"Where am I," Usagi mumbled groggily trying to sit up? Could that light be any brighter? She   
wondered, here eyes beginning to clear.  
"You're in the nurse's office dear. Don't try to get up too soon; you fainted in the hallway. One of   
the students brought you in here.   
Did you eat breakfast this morning?"  
"Yes, I did," Usagi replied. She'd eaten at her usual Olumpic pace but it had all gone down   
although for a moment she could have sworn it would come right back up.  
"Hmm, then I can't see any reason for this fainting spell. I've called your mother. She's coming to   
pick you up. I suggest she take you to the doctor. Fainting spells should be taken seriously."  
  
"Usagi honey are you ok," her mother rushed in worriedly?   
"I'm fine Mom, it really wasn't that big of a deal. I've fainted before."  
"You had the flu then. I'm taking you to the doctor right away."  
  
"I really can't find anything wrong, but the results of the blood sample should be back in a few   
days. I doubt anything will turn up though. Chances are your system was just a little out of balance, nothing   
to worry about. Usagi is a very healthy girl, Mrs. Tsukino, I'm sure she's fine," the doctor finished.  
"Thank goodness. I'm very relieved."  
"I told you I was fine Mom. You didn't have to waste Dr.   
Tokunaga's precious time."  
"It's ok, really Usagi-san. I get paid to do this kind of thing."  
"Yes, and I don't really mind having the rest of the day off from school."  
  
"Hi Terra come in," Usagi said stepping aside to let Terra enter the house."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine really. I'm enjoyingthe day off even if I did have to go to the doctor. The day was dragging   
anyway. I really am ok. I wish everyone would stop worrying. Can you believe Ami-chan came over and tried   
to scan me with her computer for signs of an energy drain? I pushed her out of my room. Talk about   
paranoid. Rei' came too. She's probably laboring in front of the 'great fire' trying to get a reading.   
"We're just worried about you."  
"Really I'm fine. Of course I had to prove it by shoving Mina-chan out the door before she started   
playing her dangerous nursing game. Terra shivered in horror at the thought of Mina's nursing, before both   
of them started giggling.  
  
  
"Moshi Moshi," Usagi answered the phone.  
"Hi Usagi-chan it's me Terra."  
"Hi Terra-chan, what's up?"  
"Mina and I were going to go check out the new Sailor V game down at the arcade. Do you want to   
come with us?"  
"I wish I could but my Mom had an appointment so I have to wait on a phone call from the doctor   
about my blood test results."  
"Ok. I guess I'll see you later then. Wait a minute. Don't you and Mo-chan have a date tonight?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Nothing really it's just that you guys have been spending a lot of time together lately. You guys   
seem to be even closer than before, if that's possible."  
Usagi blushed as she thought about just how close they really were. She had no intention of telling   
any of her friends about the evenings she and Mamo-chan had spent together recently.  
"We're just making up for all the times we were apart or when we were to busy fighting the   
Negaverse, Galaxia and any of our numerous enemies to really get a chance to be together."   
"Does your father know you're going out with him?"  
"Yeah. But he doesn't really approve, even though he's had a while to get used to the idea. As for   
Mamo-chan still thinks my dad has a weapon under the couch with his name on it."  
"Ok. I'll let you go now. I hope your doctor says everything is fine."  
"I'm sure it will be. He said he didn't expect to find anything."  
"Ja ne, talk to you later Usagi-chan."  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
"Hello Usagi-san. This is Dr. Tokunaga."  
"Hello, my mom's not here so you'll have to give the tests results to me."  
"That's just as well because I don't think you would want me to tell her this anyway."  
"What do you mean, Usagi asked, suddenly very nervous?"  
"Usagi-san" the doctor said gently, I doubt that this is news you wanted to hear, but I'm afraid the   
test results don't lie. You are approximately two months pregnant."  
Usagi's face went pale in shock. She was glad she was sitting on her bed because she was pretty   
sure she would have fallen if she had been standing up.  
"Usagi-san? Usagi-san are you still there?"  
"Uh, yes I'm still here."  
" I know you're probably in shock right now. This is probably not the best news I could give to   
someone your age."  
"Are you sure," Usagi barely managed to whisper?   
"I'm afraid so."  
"Thanks for talking to me before you said anything to my mother.   
You won't tell her will you?"  
"No I won't. I couldn't if I wanted to. Everything we discuss is confidential."  
"Thank you," she whispered and hung up the phone.  
  
Usagi sat staring at the wall without really seeing it. An hour later she still hadn't come to terms   
with what the doctor had told her.   
In a few minutes her mom would be home and she'd want to know about the results and Usagi had   
no idea what she was going to tell her. She got up and pulled on her sweater and jeans and went down   
stairs.  
She wrote a note to her mother telling her she'd gone out for a walk.   
She was about to leave but she instead turned around and added something to the note.   
Ps. the doctor said he didn't find anything. He gave me a clean bill of health.  
She hated lying to her parents but she wanted to tell them in her own time. When she had come   
to terms with the idea herself and when she figured out just what she was going to do. She had just turned   
seventeen years old, almost an adult. She needed to know how to handle this on her own first.   
After leaving her house, she found herself walking slowly and aimlessly through her neighborhood.   
She felt completely numb as though it was all a dream. She knew that was just wishful thinking on her part.   
Sooner or later she was going to have to wake up and face this new twist in her life.  
She walked right into Mamoru's arms. She hugged him so tightly he was surprised at the   
emotional intensity. "Hey Usa! I thought we had a date tonight. I was just on my way to pick you up, He said   
frowning. This was definitely not like Usagi to forget a date. She looked up at him and for the first time she   
was able to cry. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed.  
"What's wrong Usa?"  
She didn't answer him she just continued sobbing. This sounded serious.  
"Why don't I take you back to my place and we can talk about what's got you so upset."  
She nodded in agreement. He pulled her close to him and they walked to his car in silence.  
  
"I've been having more dreams or rather memories of the Moon Kingdom, recently," Rei said. She   
had decided to join Terra and Mina at the arcade.  
"Me too," said Mina. "It seems the older we get the more we remember. A year ago I barely   
remembered anything at all but now I'm remembering so many things."  
"Some of the things I see in my dreams are a little disturbing," Terra noted. I remember our   
deaths so completely now. Sometimes I wake up in a sweat and find myself sobbing when it's over."  
"Something in the dreams has been bothering me. It's about Princess Serenity. I keep getting this   
feeling that there was something important about her that I should have remembered but it keeps evading   
me. I got that same feeling when I did the fire reading earlier this week. I think it has something to do with   
Usagi and Mamoru but I can't figure out what it is exactly," Rei finished.  
"Do you think they're in danger Mina asked?"  
"No I don't sense any danger, at least nothing threatening."  
"Then what do you think it could be? I recognize that same feeling in my dreams, Terra stated."  
"I don't know," Rei answered, but I think we should keep an eye on Usagi and Mamoru just in case.  
  
  
In Mamoru's apartment, Mamoru was doing his best to calm Usagi down. "Usagi please stop   
crying. I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."  
"I don't suppose my crying is going to help this situation at all," Usagi answered, wiping her tears   
and forcing a smile.  
"No what's wrong, Usako?"  
"I suppose I should have told you before but I didn't want you to worry. I fainted while I was in   
school earlier this week. My mother took me to the doctor and he'd said everything was fine but he took a   
blood test just to be sure. He called back today while my mom was out to give me the test results."  
"What did he say? Are you ok? You're not ill are you?"  
"No I'm fine. It's just well, I'm pregnant."  
Mamoru's face turned white as a sheet. "Did you say what I think you just said?"  
Usagi nodded and tears started streaming down her cheeks again.   
Mamoru couldn't think of anything to say so he just pulled her closer and they sat holding each   
other silently.  
'Yes,' thought Mamoru, Mr. Tsukino is definitely going to pull out that gun he has hidden under the   
couch now.'   
  
  
Terra was sitting up in bed reading mangas before bed. She couldn't believe her parents had let   
her go to school in Tokyo. She spent vacation with her parents in California and she talked to them every   
week but she lived and went to school in Tokyo. She'd found it too hard to leave her friends behind. Usagi,   
Mina, Mako, Ami and even Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna and most importantly, her brother Mamoru, meant   
so much to her. He'd visited her family with her when they'd gone to the United States for a visit. She'd had   
friends in California but they never felt as close to her as these did. There were very few people that she   
knew she could trust with her life and that she knew that she would continue to love and trust for years to   
come.  
She'd moved into Mako-chan's apartment and they shared expenses. It was cool living without any   
parents around although she did miss them a lot; that had been the part she'd had to convince her parents   
of, but Mamoru offered to check up on her often and even be a something of a guardian for her, so they   
had agreed. They hadn't wanted her to stay with Mamoru because he had lived alone for a long time and   
they didn't think it would be a great idea to force him into such a sudden change in his life-style. Makoto   
had an extra room and she was glad to have a roommate. It gave her a certain feeling of family she   
wanted. Terra got up and knocked on Mako-chan's bedroom door. "Come in Terra-chan."  
"Mako-chan have you been having dreams about the Moon kingdom lately? I have, and so have   
Rei and Mina."  
"Yeah so have I. It's as though I'm slowly remembering everything about it. It comes in pieces   
though and it's not always clear."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. We all seem to be stuck on something we feel we should remember   
about Princess Serenity.   
Rei feels it has something to do with her and Mamoru. She says she gets the same feeling she   
gets in the dream when she's around both of them lately. I especially feel as though I should remember   
since Mo-chan is my brother."  
"Yeah I feel like there is something I should remember about Usagi-chan, something very   
important."  
Just then the phone rang. "Who in the world would call so late," Terra wondered out loud.  
"It's me Rei, I think I've remembered the dream. You're not going to believe what it is. I'm not so   
sure I believe it myself. Do you guys mind if I come over?"  
"No we don't mind, in fact we were just talking about the same thing."  
"I guess I'll see you in about twenty minutes. Ja ne."   
"Ja ne."  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Usa. I really should have been more careful."  
"How could you? We were careful every time except the first and then we weren't aware of what   
was happening. How am I going to tell my parents? What about school? Oh god my life is completely over."   
"Don't worry Usako, we'll figure something out. I promise you everything will be ok. We'll get   
through this just like we've gotten through everything else. I love you and even though we hadn't planned   
for this, I know we'll be good parents. We're going to have to tell your parents about this soon. I'll be here   
for you when you decide on a good time."  
"Thank you Mamo-chan. You always make me feel better. Speaking of my parents. I'm so late.   
They're going to kill me."  
"You? Your Dad's probably waiting for me gun in hand. I'll drive you home."  
  
  
"That must be her, Terra said referring to the tapping at the door of their apartment.   
"I'll get it," Makoto said. She opened the door expecting to see Rei.   
"Mamoru-san what are you doing here. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that I was   
expecting Rei-chan. Come in."  
"Thanks, Mako-chan. I don't mean to barge in on you guys so late,   
I just needed to talk to Terra."  
"Hi Mo-chan what's up?"  
"Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes."  
"Sure we can go in my room." This looks serious, she thought as she saw the turbulent look in his   
eyes.   
Just then Rei knocked and Makoto got the door once more and let Rei in. "You're not going to   
believe what I have to tell you," she burst out as soon as she came in."  
"Makoto clapped a hand over Rei's mouth and whispered in her ear: " Not so loud, Mamoru-san's   
here."  
"He is? Why?  
"I don't know, he wanted to talk to Terra. He looked a little flustered, like whatever it is it's really   
serious." Rei frowned a little. "Anyway," Makoto continued, "don't keep me in suspense.   
What's the big news?"  
"Well I suppose I'll continue without Terra. I'll tell her later."   
Rei started her story.  
  
  
Endymion sneaked around the corridors of the palace hoping that none of the guards would see   
him. He wasn't supposed to be here but he just had to see her before he left. He touched the packet of   
letters that he had kept in his shirt beneath his armor. Each one had her perfume on it.  
He had been sneaking up to the moon every chance he got, just so he could see her. Every time   
he came he wished he never had to go back. The times between his visits seemed to last forever for both   
of them. He loved her so much. He couldn't wait until the day they would be married. That was still two   
years away, at least. Their engagement hadn't even been announced yet, but everyone was expecting an   
announcement within the next year.  
He checked once more before opening the doors beside him, entering the private gardens of   
Princess Serenity. No one besides her mother and her personal guard, the Sailor Senshi, were allowed in.   
She was waiting for him by the fountain.  
"Endy you came."  
"Of course. I'd never miss a chance to see your beautiful face." He pulled a long stemmed red rose   
out of nowhere and handed it to her. "For you my princess," he said. "I couldn't miss this opportunity to see   
you.   
My father is insisting that I travel and meet the delegates of the various earth provinces. He has   
this dream of my being the one to unite earth under one peaceful government. It is somewhat   
embarrassing to be the only planet without a single, strong ruling government, but I don't think the earth is   
going to be united any time soon, especially not with the growing strength of the Dark Kingdom's forces   
and the conflict between the Northern and Southern kingdoms, as well as many of the smaller ones. This of   
course means that you won't see me and I won't be able to receive your letter's as I'll be doing a lot of   
traveling, but I will still be able to write to you."  
"Oh Endy, I'm going to miss you so much. I hardly get to see you as things are now. I wish we   
could spend more time together."   
Endymion took her in his arms and kissed her.   
"I promise you that one day we'll be together forever. I only wish it were sooner."  
  
"Why am I always searching for her? She's always sneaking off somewhere just when someone   
needs to talk to her, Rei muttered." She entered the garden and was just about to call for Serenity, when   
she heard whispers. She tiptoed over to where she knew she could observe the speakers without being   
seen herself. She peeked over the top of the bushes. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her eyes followed the   
trail of the crumpled white gown and the sword and armor lying in a heap together to where Serenity and   
Prince   
Endymion lay entwined in each other's arms. Rei was so shocked she almost blew her cover.  
  
  
"I'm surprised the Queen hasn't noticed yet," Ami stated.  
"Mother's too busy with state affairs and the recent problems on earth to pay any attention."  
"Well you're eventually going to have to tell her you know," Makoto said. "You can't hide it   
forever."  
"Can we please get off the topic. I know what I have to do and I don't need to be told. I'm not a   
child," she snapped. She sighed.   
Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but all this is getting to me. The situation on Earth is getting   
worse and Mother is very busy. The last thing she needs is to have to deal with my problems. I'll tell her   
when things have calmed down a bit, when she's not so busy.   
I promise ok."  
"Have you told Endymion yet," Rei asked tentatively?  
"Serenity's face darkened as she answered the question. "I haven't been able to yet. I haven't   
been able to write to him. He did say he was coming to the ball tonight though so I guess I'll tell him   
tonight."  
"You're worried aren't you," Mina asked?   
"What if he rejects me and the baby," she said placing her hand on her slightly swollen stomach   
tears suddenly welling up in her eyes?"  
"He loves you. I don't think he would do anything like that and if he does, we'll beat him to a pulp,"   
Makoto said trying to lighten the conversation but at the same time being very serious about her threat.  
"I'm sure everything will be fine," Mina said reassuringly. Besides   
I've heard rumors that your Mom's going to announce your engagement tonight as a surprise to   
the guests."  
"I hope you're right, Serenity said."  
"You know Serenity", said Rei ,"you are the only person I know who could have their entire   
wardrobe altered to fit and hide your growing stomach and have it become the latest fashion. All the ladies   
have ordered new gowns for the ball to be made in the high-waist fashion you've unwittingly created."  
  
Rei finished telling her story to a very shocked Makoto. "I can't believe it, Makoto said. When Beryl   
and the Negaverse attacked and we were all killed, Serenity was actually almost five months pregnant? Do   
you think Endymion ever knew?"   
"I don't know. She might never have had a chance to tell him."  
"Why are we remembering this now?"  
"I think the change we've noticed in Usagi and Mamoru's relationship probably has something to   
do with it. Not to mention the fact that, and don't you ever tell her I said this, Usagi seems to be becoming   
more and more like the way she used to be in the Silver Millenium. She's much more mature and   
responsible."  
Just then Mamoru and Terra came out of Terra's room, looking even more serious than when they   
had gone in. When Mamoru had left, Rei looked at her watch and realized she had to go too.   
"I'm going to have to go guys, before Grandpa wakes up and has a stroke about me disappearing   
in the middle of the night. Mako-chan why don't you tell Terra-chan what I said and I'll see you guys   
tomorrow.  
When Makoto had completed retelling the story Rei had told her to   
Terra, Terra seemed just as shocked as Makoto had been. "And   
Queen Serenity never knew?"  
"No. Apparently the situation on earth with Queen Beryl and the Negaforce had distracted her too   
much to even pay attention to even the rumors that were floating around the palace."  
"Are you saying that people actually suspected she was pregnant?"  
"Well no, but there was a lot of talk about Endymion and Serenity's behavior and their   
relationship."  
  
"We really should be more discreet you know," Endymion said to   
Serenity.  
"I think we're being as discreet as is possible in this palace.   
Someone is always looking over our shoulder, especially Luna. I have to admit that situation in the   
garden was hardly discreet. Anyone could have been watching even if we thought we were alone."   
"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself he said with a smile. There was still a drop of water rolling   
down your chest it had to be removed."  
"You could have used your finger you know."  
"As I recall my hands were busy at the time."  
"Yes. I remember," she said smiling.  
  
"They were the talk of the palace at the time. Especially after that time he'd been seen leaving her   
chambers, and the dozens of times he evaded the guards."  
"Luna must have been going nuts," Terra laughed and Makoto joined her.   
"Anyway, what did Mamoru-san want to talk to you about so badly?" Terra was suddenly very   
uncomfortable and it showed on her face.  
"I'm sorry," said Makoto, "I shouldn't pry."  
"It's ok. I just can't tell you unless he gives me permission. But don't worry, you and everyone else   
will learn about it soon enough. It's his story to tell."  
  
  
"Kenji, what's wrong with our daughter, Ikuko said sniffling. She's been avoiding us for two weeks.   
She comes home at odd hours in the morning if at all and when she's here she locks herself in her room   
and doesn't talk to us at all. Why is she pushing us away?   
She was never like this before. What has happened to her?" she broke down in tears as her   
husband held her.  
"I don't know honey, but I bet it has something to do with that boyfriend of hers," he said tiredly   
and with venom in his voice when he spoke of Mamoru.  
"We're losing her. We have to do something, Ikuko started."  
"Honey I'm not sure there is anything we can do, her husband sighed in defeat."  
"What do you mean there's nothing we can do," she said suddenly angry at the defeat she heard   
in her husband's voice? "Damn it   
Kenji she's our daughter there must be something we can do to reach her. She can't lock herself   
away from us forever. I am not going to sit here and watch while we lose our daughter to whatever it is   
that's going on with her." She was yelling now. She looked down at the fear and guilt she saw in her   
husband's eyes.   
"I'm sorry honey, I'm not angry with you. It's just this whole thing is getting to me." She sat down.   
"Her friends must know what's wrong. I think I'll call her friend Ami and find out what's going on.   
"Konbanwa Ami-san," she said after Ami picked up the phone.   
"This is Mrs.Tsukino.  
"Hello Mrs. Tsukino, is something wrong," she asked, recognizing the worried and shaky tone of   
Mrs. Tsukino's voice.  
"I just wanted to talk to you about Usagi. She's been behaving rather strangely these past few   
weeks. I was wondering if you had any idea why."  
"How has she been behaving," Ami asked, curious as to just what Usagi had done to upset her   
mother so badly?"  
"She's so distant lately. She's been avoiding the family altogether.   
She comes home at odd hours in the morning and sometimes not at all and when she is here she   
just locks herself in her room. I know she's with her boyfriend, but she just won't talk to us."  
Ami was shocked. That was definitely strange behavior. She couldn't believe Usagi would make it   
so obvious that she was sleeping with Mamoru and even worst, she was hurting her family. Ami reviewed he   
thought process. Ah Kamisama Usagi's sleeping with Mamoru?! Usagi loved her family. She couldn't   
imagine why she would do something like this. She had to admit though she had seen a huge change in   
Usagi's behavior but she hadn't thought things were this serious.   
"To tell the truth, Mrs. Tsukino, Usagi hasn't been talking much to me or the rest of her friends   
either." Ami immediately regretted saying the words the moment they left her lips. She had probably just   
succeeded in making Mrs. Tsukino even more upset. "When I see her in school she seems so much quieter   
and more serious than before. I've seen her in the library studying and she asked me for some help with   
math and physics but that's about it. I can't figure out why she'd be behaving so strangely but I'll try and   
talk to her about it when I see her."  
"Domo arigatou Ami-san, I'm sure that would be helpful."  
  
When their conversation ended, Kenji asked if Ami had known anything. Ikuko told him what Ami   
had said.  
"Usagi studying in the library, something is definitely wrong."  
Just then Usagi walked through the door. "Usagi can we talk to you honey," Ikuko said almost   
pleadingly.   
"Can this wait Mom, I have a test to study for," she said already bounding up the stairs. She hadn't   
missed the pained look in her mom's face, or the tension she had felt when she walked through the door.   
She closed the door to her bedroom behind her and leaned against it. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm   
sorry Mom," she whispered out loud, "but I can't face you just yet. I am such a disappointment to you."  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
"Hi Rei-chan, It's me Ami."  
"Hi Ami what's up?"  
"We have to have a meeting of our friends, without Usagi, as this is about her. I just got a call from   
Usagi's mother. She sounded devastated. I could tell she had been crying. Apparently the changes we   
noticed in Usagi are a lot more serious than we thought. She's been avoiding her family as well as us. Her   
mother says that sometimes she doesn't even come home. I could tell from her voice that she believes that   
Usagi and Mamoru are sleeping together."  
"You're right Ami-chan this sounds serious. I'll call the others. I have something to tell you guys as   
well. How about tomorrow evening?"  
"That sounds fine."  
  
"Usagi, why are you doing this," Luna hopped up unto the desk and stared at her.  
"Luna please leave me alone, I'm studying."  
"That's yet another mystery, why the sudden interest in your school work? You've been doing   
better recently, but now you spend all your time studying when you're here at all."  
Usagi ignored her and just continued reading.  
"Your parents were arguing earlier you know."  
This got her attention. She froze and started chewing on the end of her pencil, staring off into   
space.  
"They were arguing about you. You're hurting them with your behavior. What is wrong with you?   
You're even avoiding your friends. Due to your behavior, the scouts and your parents know you're sleeping   
with Mamoru not that you've made and effort to hide it she spat. How can you be so selfish and cruel?"  
"Don't you dare judge me Luna," she spat. "You have no idea what I'm going through."  
Luna was shocked, she'd never seen Usagi like this, and not in the two life times she had known   
her. She was still angry though.  
"Of course I don't know. You won't talk to anyone. I'm going over to Mina's." she said finally and   
jumped out the window.  
  
Usagi had fallen asleep crying in her books. When she woke up it was very late. She suddenly felt   
two arms resting on her shoulder and turned around to face Mamoru.  
"Mamo-chan what are you doing here? How did you get..." she started but then realized just whom   
she was talking to.  
"Usako, I don't mean to push you but I think it's time we told your parents. I'm sure they're   
concerned over how much time we spend together."  
"I know. I've been pushing everyone away. I guess I'm afraid of disappointing everyone."  
"Don't worry about it Usa, I love you and I'll be right beside you when you tell them. You won't be   
alone."  
"I know. That's partly what I'm worried about. What if my father tries to kill you?"  
Mamoru smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine, I have good reflexes, I think I can outrun him."  
He kissed her cheek and then gently on her lips.  
He pulled a white rose from nowhere and brushed her cheek with it. He held her close and kissed   
her deeply. He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes. Usagi I love you with all my heart. I want to   
spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Mamo-chan," she breathed softly.  
"Usagi Tsukino, will you marry me?" He pulled a small box from his jacket and flipped it open to   
show a beautiful ring with a crescent moon outlined in gold and encrusted with many tiny diamonds with a   
red crystal rose in it's inner arc. It was beautiful.  
"Mamo-chan," she breathed, "it's beautiful; of course I'll marry you. I love you more than anyone in   
the world."   
He placed the ring on her finger and moved in to kiss her, when her door opened and her mother   
walked in with an angry look on her face. "Not if I have anything to say about it. How dare you come in this   
house? You've already distanced my daughter from her family and now you want to take her."   
"Mom, what are you doing?"  
"I'm taking my daughter back.   
"Mom, Mamo-chan hasn't done anything. If you're angry it's my fault. Please let me explain."  
"What's to explain? You've been avoiding your family and spending all your time with him. I don't   
understand, Usagi. Is it something we did? Tears were streaming down her face now.  
"Please, Mom can we discuss this down stairs? I have something very important to tell you. I think   
you should wake Dad up and tell him to come down too."  
Usagi's mother sighed and nodded her head tiredly. She left the room and went to get her   
husband, while Usagi and Mamoru went down stairs to the living room. "This is not the way I planned to tell   
them," Usagi said.  
"Nothing seems to be going the way we plan lately," Mamoru said.   
She sighed and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Usagi we're here, now can you explain what's been going on?"   
Ikuko asked. Kenji glared at Mamoru before sitting down beside his wife, facing the two young   
people before him.  
Usagi took a deep breath before starting. "I've spent the last two weeks trying to avoid you   
because I know you'll be disappointed in me. I guess I probably should have told you this two weeks ago   
when I found out but I was so scared and I'm sorry I lied to you.   
When the doctor called with the results of the blood test he didn't tell me everything was fine like I   
told you. He told me I was two months pregnant. There, I've said it. I don't feel any better though." Tears   
streamed down her cheeks as Mamoru took her hands in his and comforted her.   
The air in the room was tense as her parents stared at her shock.   
Ikuko was frozen in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She let out a choked sound   
and glanced at her husband who looked like he was going to faint.  
"I'm so sorry Mom, Dad, you probably hate me. I am such a disappointment to you. "  
Ikuko regained her voice. "Honey we don't hate you," She said gently.  
"Dad please say something," Usagi pleaded.  
"I don't know what to say Usagi. What do you want me to say? I've lost my baby girl. I'm not sure   
how to respond to this. What are you planning to do?"  
Usagi had not expected her parents to be this calm. Somehow this made her more uncomfortable   
than if they had yelled, screamed or fainted.  
"Are you planning to keep the baby, her mother questioned?"  
"Yes. We are planning to raise our child ourselves," Mamo-chan answered for her.  
"What about school Usagi, her father asked?"  
"I discovered a way to finish high school by the end of this year.   
The school offers a special exam once a year that allows those who want to get a head start on   
college to receive their diploma and graduate a year ahead. I think that if I study hard enough I can pass it.   
I've been doing well this past year so I think they'll allow me to take it."  
"How will you afford to take care of the baby," Kenji asked?  
"I have my job at the newspaper right now and I also have the large trust fund my parents left me.   
There is really no need to worry, Mr. Tsukino; I'll take very good care of your daughter and our child. I love   
her and I wouldn't let any harm come to her."  
"I certainly hope so young man. I'm suddenly feeling very old."  
"Have you been to the doctor as yet," Usagi's mother asked?  
"No. I have an appointment this Saturday for an ultra-sound. I'd really appreciate it if you were   
there with me."  
"I'll be here for you when you need me Usagi. I'm your mother and   
I love you very much. This is not what I wanted for you, but as circumstances are unavoidable, I'll   
stand by you."  
"So will I Usagi," Kenji said. "I love you very much. I can't say I approve of any of this and I wish to   
God it had never happened, but I know there's nothing I can do except support you in this. I guess it's time   
for me to finally accept that you're not a child anymore. I knew I'd have to give you away to the man you   
love someday, but I expected that to be much much later."  
"Thank you," Usagi said tearfully, reaching out to hug her parents.   
"Thanks for not trying to kill Mamo-chan, Dad."  
"I suppose I should let you know. Mamo-chan has asked me to marry him and I agreed. Under the   
circumstances, I also think I should move in with him. We're going to be raising a family, I think we should   
start living as a couple."  
Ikuko winced. Her little girl was being forced to grow up so fast, all because of one mistake. "Is   
that what you want to do?"  
Usagi nodded.  
"I guess everything is settled then," Her father added in. I think we should all get some rest now.   
I'll expect to see you at dinner tomorrow, Mamoru-san."  
"Hai Tsukino-sama."   
They finished their conversations and Usagi walked Mamoru to the door and her parents went   
back upstairs to bed.   
  
  
"Konichiwa minna, Usagi greeted her friends at lunch. They were surprised to see her. Lately she   
hadn't met them for lunch or she'd remained quiet reading one of her textbooks the whole time.   
"Guys I'm sorry if it seems as though I've been avoiding you lately, and I have. I want to explain   
everything but I can't do it here or now. I need to talk to everyone all together. Do you think we could meet   
tomorrow at the temple after school?"  
"Why not today," Mina asked, making Makoto kick her in the leg forcing her to remember the   
meeting Ami had planned for this evening?  
"I can't today. I have some things to do at home," Usagi said, thinking about the packing she was   
going to do to move in with Mamoru, "and Mamo-chan's coming over for dinner."  
The girls were surprised at this last bit of news, but none of them said anything. "I can't talk to you   
guys right now either. My parents should be here any moment. We have something to discuss with the   
principal." This surprised them even more. What in the world was going on with her? "So I guess I'll see you   
guys tomorrow then? They nodded their agreements. "Ja ne."   
  
"Was that an engagement ring I saw on Usagi-chan's hand," Michiru whispered to Haruka?  
Haruka gasped. "No way, it couldn't have been."  
  
  
"If Usagi's behavior gets any stranger she'll be a candidate for the X-Files," Makoto commented,   
when they were all gathered in front of the temple. Makoto and Mina told Haruka, Michiru, and Rei what had   
happened at lunch and Ami told them all about the phone call from Usagi's mother.  
"Whatever it is, you can be sure it's serious," Ami stated. "Usagi's behavior is completely out of   
character."  
"What do you suppose her parents would want to talk to the principal about? It didn't sound as if   
she was in trouble," Mina wondered out loud.   
"Just another part of the 'Usagi mystery', Haruka commented. She was worried about the princess;   
she'd always felt protective toward the smaller girl.   
"What was the other story you wanted to tell us Rei," Michiru asked?"   
"Well I've already told Mako-chan and she told Terra-chan." Rei repeated the story she had told   
her other two friends. When she was finished she couldn't help but smile at the shocked look they saw on   
her friends' faces.   
"Princess Serenity was pregnant," Haruka screeched?  
Rei nodded.  
  
The meeting between herself, her parents and the principal had gone well. He had been very   
understanding of Usagi's situation, and told her that she could take the test in two weeks. He also said she   
wouldn't have to return to school after taking the test, so she could wait out the test results at home and   
not make her growing stomach a source of gossip and contention in the school.  
"Hey Usagi, wait up."  
Usagi turned around to face the person to whom the familiar voice belonged.   
"Hi Naru-chan, what's up?"  
"Hi Usagi-chan. Are you in a rush to get home?  
"Not really why?"  
"Can I talk to you for a little while?"  
"Sure."  
"I know we haven't been a s close as we used to be in the past, but everyone's noticed you've   
been acting strange lately, and then I saw you and your parents go into the principal's office today, and I   
was just wondering if everything was ok?"  
"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else, Not even Umino?"  
"Sure Usagi-chan," Naru answered wondering what secret Usagi was going to tell her.  
"Naru I'm going to be leaving school in two weeks and I won't be coming back." Naru's eyes   
opened wide as Usagi explained her situation."  
"I had no idea you guys were that close," Naru gasped. "I don't know whether to congratulate you   
or cry for you," she said looking at Usagi's engagement ring? I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."  
"It's ok, Naru-chan. Most of the time I'm not so sure either. I can't figure out if I should be happy   
that I'm engaged and that I'm having a child with the only man I love, or if I should be upset that any of this   
happened. You're actually the first person I've told, besides my parents. I'm going to tell the others   
tomorrow.   
Anyway I've got to go home and pack my things, I'm moving in with Mamo-chan tomorrow evening.   
I also have to start studying for that Head Start Exam."  
"I can't believe you're taking that. I heard it's so hard."  
"Yeah. I know. That's why I'm going to have to spend all my time studying for the next two weeks."  
"Good luck Usagi-chan."  
"Thanks Naru-chan. I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."  
"Ja ne."  
"Ja ne."  
  
  
Dinner with Mamoru and her parents had gone reasonably well. Her parents, and even her brother   
Shingo were accepting Mamoru as a part of the family. After dinner she and Mamoru had gone for a walk.  
"I'm very relieved now that everything's out in the open and your   
Dad didn't try to kill me," Mamoru said.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I finally got a good night's sleep last night. I still have to tell the   
scouts though. I'm going to tell them tomorrow after school."  
"Wait a minute isn't that them over there," Mamoru asked pointing to the group of girls in front of   
the Temple they had been walking past?  
"Yeah it is them. Hey guys, what's up," she said waving at them from across the street? She   
walked swiftly over to them, pulling Mamoru behind her.  
"Hey guys, what are you all doing here," Usagi-asked?  
"Hey Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, we were just um... ah," Mina stumbled for an explanation.  
"I had something to tell everyone and I thought it was also good idea to discuss our opinion on   
just what is wrong with you," Rei answered bluntly, causing the girls to stare at her.  
"Well I was going to explain everything tomorrow, but I suppose now is as good a time as any."   
"Before you start. Rei began, I think you should know that we've all been having dreams about the   
Moon Kingdom and for the most part they are centered around you and Mamoru-san." Rei started to tell   
her story and by the time she was done Usagi had tears in her eyes.  
"I remember."  
"I guess history does repeat itself, Mamoru said smiling sadly, only this time there is no Queen   
Beryl to hurt us or our child, he said to Usagi."  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying Mamoru-san, Michiru asked, her eyes wide in shock?"  
Usagi nodded and the girls were speechless. Just then Luna and   
Artemis walked up and asked what was going on. "I think Usagi has just told us she's pregnant,"   
Mina said still in shock.  
"What?!!!" both cat's screeched at the same time.   
"I'm three months pregnant," Usagi said out loud this time.  
Upon hearing this, Luna rolled over unto her side and passed out.   
When the girls had adjusted to the news and Usagi and Mamoru had finished explaining everything   
to everyone, and Luna had recovered and gone hysterical, Michiru asked a question that made everyone   
think. "What about, Chibi-Usa, she wasn't supposed to be born for," she hesitated as she tried to figure just   
when Chibi-usa would be born, "Well not for a really long time."  
This puzzled Usagi. You're right. I don't think this baby is Chibi-usa although she never mentioned   
anything about an older brother or sister and when we went to the future and we didn't see nor did King   
Endymion say anything about any other Children.  
"Well it's possible that Chibi-Usa didn't have any brothers or sisters," Ami put in.  
"That doesn't make any sense, Ami, after all I am pregnant aren't I?"  
"What I'm trying to say," Ami continued, is the future might have changed."  
"But wouldn't Setsuna have told us about the change in the timeline, Makoto asked?"  
"Not necessarily, Amy continued, Although the time in which Usagi got pregnant, might have   
changed dramatically, the actual events may not have changed at all."  
"What you're saying is that the time it took for the events that make up the future to occur, is   
shorter than it was before," Michiru said.  
"That's one way to look at it. The events could also have been moved closer in time," Ami said.  
"Does that mean you think that the baby Usagi is carrying could still be Chibi-Usa," Rei asked?  
"It's possible, Ami said."  
"It's possible but I think you're wrong, Usagi chimed in. I can feel it. This is the same child I would   
have given birth to, a thousand years ago and I know it's not Chibi-Usa."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I'm not sure how, but I'm sure."  
"Usagi's correct," said a new voice.  
"Setsuna," they all yelled at once! They all turned to face the tall dark-haired woman who had   
quietly walked up to them unnoticed.  
"I couldn't help coming to help you figure this out. I could just hear the rest of you racking your   
brains and coming to all the wrong conclusions."  
"What do you mean," Ami asked?  
"You were right when you said the future has changed. You were also correct when you said   
events have been moved back in time so that they occur sooner. You were also right Princess, when you   
said the baby wasn't Chibi-Usa."  
"I thought you prevented things like that from happening," Haruka asked?  
"My job is to protect the timeline and prevent anything from happening that would be detrimental   
to the future of Earth and its people. The change that has occurred in the time line causes no problem for   
the future. Things will occur sooner than they had before but the change is a benefit rather than a   
detriment. Chibi-Usa will still be born and things will progress as they had in the other time line with only a   
few changes. In fact the changes that came as a result of the birth of your child, Usagi, and Mamoru-san,   
have already become integral parts of the time line. For the most part I am here to wish you good luck and   
congratulate you."  
"Setsuna, the bringer of good news? Now there's something I haven't heard before," Haruka   
whispered in Michiru's ear, receiving an elbow in the ribs as a prize.  
  
"Ooh that's cold," Usagi squealed as the doctor put the cold cream on her stomach to begin the   
Ultra-sound.  
"Are you ready," the doctor asked?  
Mamoru and Usagi nodded their replies and the doctor began.   
A few moments later, they were oohing and aahing over the black and white video of their baby.  
"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother," Usagi's mother sniffled, wiping a tear from her   
eye.  
"In just a moment I'll let you hear it's heartbeat, the doctor said.   
"Do you hear that" she asked, "that's your baby's heart. Wait a minute. Oh my goodness, I think   
you'll be having twins."  
"What," Usagi, Mamoru and Ikuko yelled simultaneously?!!!   
  
  
"What if I don't pass the exam, Ami-chan," Usagi asked worriedly?  
"I'm sure you'll do fine," Ami replied. You are doing so well, I can't believe you're the same girl I   
met almost four years ago, that didn't study and did horribly on her tests." Usagi had definitely come a long   
way since those days. She had begun to pay attention in school and she had been doing much better in   
general. She had made a drastic improvement in the last few weeks. In preparation for the exam, Mina and   
Terra had helped her with her English. Of course by the time they were finished arguing over English vs.   
American pronunciation, Usagi's vocabulary was littered with various English curses. Ami and   
Mamoru had helped her with math and all of the sciences. Makoto however, had probably provided   
what Usagi had probably considered the most useful lessons she could learn, and Mamoru and their future   
children would come to appreciate. Makoto transformed Usagi from a walking disaster in the kitchen, to a   
reasonably good cook. Rei was of course always around to make sure Usagi did everything just right.  
"Hey if I hadn't crumpled up my bad test grade and tossed it in the air, I might never have met   
Mamo-chan."  
"I think you would have met him anyway. As I recall, you hit him on the head with your shoe, not   
too long after and if it hadn't been the test paper, or your shoe, I'm sure you would have managed to hit   
him with something else. I think we've had enough studying for now. We should relax and get some rest   
before the exam. Are you up for ice cream?"  
"Are you kidding? Of course. I think I bought some chocolate ice cream when I went shopping.   
Let's pig out!"  
Moments later, they were both enjoying themselves. "Mm, you were right Usagi-chan. I had no   
idea, rice cakes and ice cream with strawberries and bananas could be this good."  
"What can I say. You have to be pregnant to figure these things out."  
  
  
"That had to be the hardest test I've ever taken," Usagi said.  
"I know what you mean," Ami said. They had spent the entire day taking the test. How do you think   
you did?"  
"I'm not sure. You know how tests are. You think you did well and it turns out you failed."  
"I'm sure you didn't fail. We studied very hard for this."  
"Anyway all that test-taking has made me hungry."  
"Let's go to the diner by the arcade."  
"Sure."  
  
  
Usagi opened the door to the apartment. For some reason her parents had insisted on coming   
back to the apartment with her to help her carry the new maternity clothes she had bought before visiting   
them. She flipped on the lights by the door and nearly jumped a mile when the screams of surprise!   
shocked her, causing her to drop the things she had in her hand.  
All her friends were in the apartment wearing silly-looking party hats. There was a large banner   
going across the room that said.   
CONGRATULATIONS AMI AND USAGI!  
"Congratulations Usa," Mamoru said coming forward to hug and kiss her. She turned to her   
parents. Did you guys know about this? They both nodded and smiled. "Congratulations honey," her mother   
said, enveloping her in a hug.  
"Not only did you pass the exam but you got a full scholarship to Tokyo University."  
Usagi stood with her eyes wide open just staring at her father, not quite sure if she should believe   
what her father said. Ami walked over to her and hugged her. "Ami are they kidding," she asked?  
"No, we both passed and got full scholarships."  
"Usagi hugged Ami again. I'm so happy."   
  
  
"Where's Usagi-chan," Motoki asked as he and Reika, entered the apartment behind Mamoru?   
Rei and Ami were sitting on the couch. "Shhh, she's resting."  
"Uh Mamoru-san," Makoto said as she came out of the kitchen,   
"You're out of Anchovies."  
"Anchovies," Reika asked?  
"Usagi's developed a sudden love of anchovies," Mamoru said at the same time pulling the bag of   
canned anchovies from behind his back.  
"So that's what you had to pick up at the grocery store," Motoki said.  
"I'm going to go look in on her," Mamoru said. He walked into the room and was greeted by what   
he believed to be the most beautiful sight in the world. Usagi lay sleeping on her back in a long casual   
white dress, her golden hair floating all around her. Her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink and one arm   
rested on her large stomach. She looked like an angel, the light of the setting sun streaming in through the   
window creating a halo around her head.  
She moaned in her sleep and then opened one eye trying to adjust her eyes to the light. She   
moved one hand to her face and rubbed her eyes. Her actions making her look like a small child. He moved   
over to the bed and pulled a red rose from his jacket, brushing the petal against her cheek. She opened   
both her eyes and stared up at him. "Is there any time when you don't look like a hunk," she asked   
sleepily?  
"I have to try my best to make myself look good for the most beautiful woman in the world."   
  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi said, shaking him lightly."  
"We don't have any more egg rolls Usako," he moaned in his sleep.  
"Mamo-chan, wake up! she snapped, annoyed at his reference to her strange eating habits, "it's   
time."  
"What?! He jumped up out of the bed."  
"My water just broke, We have to go to the hospital."  
"You can't be in labor yet. You're not due for another two weeks."  
"The twins don't think so. They want out now."  
  
"Mamoru Chiba this is all your fault," Usagi screamed as another contraction hit her."  
Mamoru winced as her grip on his hand tightened.  
"It's time to push, Tsukino-san," the nurse said, pushing wet blonde strands out of her face. Usagi   
gathered up all her strength and pushed as hard as she could. "That was good, just one more, said the   
doctor."  
She pushed once more and was soon greeted with the sound of a crying baby. "One down and   
one more to go," the doctor said. With a few more strong pushes from Usagi, the second baby was soon   
out and crying. "You are the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy and a baby girl," the doctor announced.  
Within moments Usagi and Mamoru each had a bright pink infant in their arms. Usagi looked up   
into the face of her fiancée and tears came to her eyes as she watched him cooing in amazement at the   
tiny child in his arms.  
"Mamo-chan?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I don't think I can ever regret any of this. This is the best mistake   
I've ever made."  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm an Aunt," Terra said, looking down at the babies in the nursery.  
"Yes, and we are the proud grandparents of Celine Diana Chiba and Darien Endymion Chiba,"   
Usagi's parents smiled and Ikuko wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
  
  
Well I hoped you enjoyed my story. Questions or comments? Send   
them to watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  



End file.
